


A thousand paper cranes

by will_p



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: È una cosa di cui si accorge una notte, all’improvviso.
Relationships: Hanna Falk Cross & Narrator, Hanna Falk Cross/Narrator
Collections: Lande Di Fandom





	A thousand paper cranes

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per il prompt _Zombie/Hanna, a thousand paper cranes_ di [Chris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelleappese/pseuds/stelleappese) <3 ([Notte Bianca #2](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/12108.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/))

È una cosa di cui si accorge una notte, all’improvviso, quando fa per appoggiare il libro che ha appena finito a terra per prenderne un altro e sente un piccolo scricchiolio. Lo sposta, e scopre abbandonata sul pavimento una gru di carta rosa, storta e stropicciata per il colpo. Si lascia cadere il libro in grembo, la prende in mano e se la avvicina al viso, il rosa che diventa un rosso leggero illuminato dal bagliore dei suoi occhi, per studiarla meglio.

Mentre spiana le ali e raddrizza con attenzione la coda e il becco sottile dell’origami, si rende conto che non è il primo fatto da Hanna. Fissa la piccola gru per qualche secondo e poi si volta verso Hanna, che si rigira nel sonno mormorando qualcosa di incomprensibile come se sentisse il suo sguardo su di sé.

E da quel momento, come se si fosse chiuso un circuito, nota anche _gli altri_. Ci sono gru sparse per tutto il loro buco di appartamento, da sole, appaiate, a grappoli interi nei posti più strani; ce n’è una, triste e umidiccia, al posto del sapone sotto la doccia, e ne trova quattro di un giallo splendente in una pentola, in fila sul fondo di acciaio come una famigliola di paperelle. È come se la casa rigurgitasse origami, all’improvviso, e ad un certo punto non c’è angolo su cui possa posare lo sguardo senza trovare gru in miniatura di ogni colore.

Un pomeriggio finalmente trova Hanna a gambe incrociate sul divano con il grembo cosparso di fogli di carta, intento a piegarne uno in un triangolo perfetto, la fronte arricciata in concentrazione e la punta della lingua tra i denti. Si avvicina, mentre il ragazzo piega gli angoli di quello che adesso è un quadrato, e si siede silenziosamente accanto a lui. Solo a quel punto Hanna si accorge di non essere solo e sussulta, facendo svolazzare a terra tutti i fogli e quasi cadendo anche lui in un agitarsi di braccia e gambe.

“Ehi, Rodolfus, amico, vuoi farmi prendere un infarto? La prossima volta puoi, tipo, battere le mani o qualcosa del genere quando te ne vai a spasso di soppiatto in quel modo, insomma…”

“Perché lo stai facendo?”

Hanna lo guarda, sbattendo le palpebre, poi abbassa gli occhi sul pezzo di carta tra le sue mani e arrossisce un pochino. “Mettono allegria, vero? Ho pensato che, ehi, devo ammazzare il tempo e la carta non costa niente, soprattutto quando me la, uhm, presta Conrad, quindi tanto valeva portarsi avanti col lavoro!”

Si guarda intorno, nella stanza così stipata di origami che quasi non riesce più a vedere i mobili sotto di essi. “Lavoro?”

“Sicuro!” Hanna sorride, un sorriso fiero che gli illumina il viso. “Sono a ottocentosettantadue! Non ti ricordi, mille di questi piccoletti per-”

“Un desiderio,” mormora. “Cosa desideri?”

“Io? Naah.” Hanna scrolla le spalle, tornando al suo quadrato di carta, ma lui continua a guardarlo, piegando appena la testa di lato come se in quel modo fosse più facile leggere Hanna Falk Cross.

“È per me?” dice infine, quando Hanna sta lisciando la coda dell’ultima gru.

Questo sorriso è più discreto, come se stesse ridendo di una battuta segreta, ma riesce comunque a riempire i suoi occhi azzurri di calore ed altre cose che, purtroppo, non sa ancora riconoscere. “Lo so che per te va tutto bene e non hai bisogno di niente, ma si può sempre trovare qualcosa, no?”

Hanna non lo guarda negli occhi, chinandosi a prendere qualche altro foglio, ma lui lo blocca. Prende la nuova gru, bianca, fragile, e la appoggia con delicatezza sulla spalliera del divano.

Poi si abbassa a raccogliere tutti i fogli caduti, e li passa diligentemente ad Hanna. Il sorriso ritorna a piena potenza. “Grazie, Sebastian.”

Quando Hanna gli passa un pezzo di carta a pois blu, già tutto preso di nuovo dalla sua missione, sente una sensazione lieve all’altezza del petto, e non sa spiegarsi se sia per il sorriso di Hanna, per la magia che l’ha risvegliato, o perché gli pare di aver intravisto qualcosa che potrebbe desiderare davvero.


End file.
